


Red & White

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: Red & White (Dec 15)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Stucky x ReaderA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147
Kudos: 2





	Red & White

You were used to using multi-colored lights and have a green tree so when Wanda said she wanted to decorate your shared apartment in all Red and White you were a bit hesitant. When she got done it was the most elegant Christmas scene you had ever seen. 


End file.
